<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Sister by TheSaioumaShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696067">Dear Sister</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaioumaShipper/pseuds/TheSaioumaShipper'>TheSaioumaShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Execution, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lockets, Murder, Plans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaioumaShipper/pseuds/TheSaioumaShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokichi and Y/N Ouma have been secretly working with each other to get them and the others out, but when they find out the outside world is destroyed, they're forced to change their plans.</p><p>Then they find out about Miu's plan to kill Kokichi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear Sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS A NORMAL BROTHER-SISTER RELATIONSHIP, IT IS NOTHING LIKE KIYO'S RELATIONSHIP WITH HIS SISTER</p><p>TW: Small mention of suicide</p><p>[Kokichi X Sister! Reader]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Y/N's pov</b>
</p><p>"Yoink!" Kokichi grabbed the card from the black and white bear and took off to the door. The MonoKubs had come to give us more items to unlock more areas of the school. But one of them, a key card, was said to hold the next motive. Everyone insisted we get rid of it, but of course, Kokichi was having none of it.</p><p>The others began freaking out, but I looked at the male with a bored look. "What if another murder happens?!" "I wouldn't mind. This is a killing game after all! The players are supposed to do what the game says!" Kaito slammed his fist on the table. "Quit screwing around and give us the damn card!" "Nope! See ya!" He looked at me and winked while I scratched my nose, then he left.</p><p>Kaito turned to me. "Can't you go after him and talk some sense into him?" I looked at the man with a blank stare. "Sure, like he'll listen to me. We may be twins, but he isn't going to listen. Remember how much we hate each other? Surprised he hasn't killed me himself." "Well, in any case, we should check out what we can with these items." Everyone nodded and Monophanie gave the items to Shuichi before disappearing.</p><p>After eating, we all went places the objects could unlock. Well, everyone else did. I, on the other hand, went to the manhole. Gonta had removed the boulder already, so I was able to get down easily. Once down there, I saw my twin with the Electro-hammers he asked from Miu. You see, Kokichi and I have a complicated relationship. Ever since we got here, we acted like we hate each other so they don't suspect us of working together. Perks of being liars and the Ultimate Prankster. We needed them to distrust one of us for our plan to work.</p><p>I looked at him confused as I took a weapon. "What makes you think it's down here?" "Well, while you were having breakfast, I went everywhere I thought it worked. This is the only place I can think of since we don't know what's on the other side." I played with the silver locket around my neck as I looked down the tunnel. Sure, Monokuma said it was the way out, but the Ouma twins knew better.</p><p>"They said the key holds the next motive. What could it be?" The purple-haired boy shrugged. "Who knows? Something big if it's supposed to get us to kill." My fingers tightened around the locket, nervous for what's ahead. Our organization forbids killing, so there's no way either of us could be swayed into doing it. But even then, I still fear something could bring me to commit such an act.</p><p>I felt a hand on my shoulder, snapping me out of my trance. Kokichi's closed-eye smile made me relax and smile back. "It's gonna be okay, Sis. I know you, nothing will sway you to do such a thing." My eyes widened. "How did you-" "Twin instinct. Now, come on, let's see what's up with this motive." I smiled again and nodded before we both stepped into the tunnel.</p><p>With the hammers, we were able to clear the tunnel in ten minutes with a few stops to get our bearings. Finally, we were at the tunnel's end. There was a giant metal door with a panel next to it. The panel had a keypad and a card slot. "What if this really is the exit? We should get the others-" "Not yet. We need to make sure." I bit my lip and nodded, stepping out of the way to let him use the card.</p><p>The panel beeped before the door made a siren noise and the lights around the door blinked. The door began to open and I told myself not to smile, but I couldn't help it. We could be getting out of here, this game was over.</p><p>The door was fully open and the bright light faded. I couldn't believe the sight in front of me, my smile fading. The world was in ruins, cars crushed and buildings crumbling. It was a horrifying sight, that's for sure. I didn't realize I was holding my breath, but when I tried to breathe, I found I couldn't. I fell to my knees and wrapped my hands around my neck, trying to get some air.</p><p>I heard a slam and the door blared its siren again. Once I heard the door shut, I was able to breathe. I coughed for a moment too long as I felt a hand on my back, rubbing circles. Once I began breathing normally, I felt tears beginning to swell in my eyes. "What the fuck was that?" "The outside world. What's left of it." "No. No, no, no! The others. Our families..." The sight of DICE members' corpses flashed before me and I couldn't help cry harder.</p><p>Kokichi brought me close and I wrapped my arms around him, burying my head in his chest. Everything we built, the friends we made. It was all gone. It had to have taken a greater toll on Kokichi. He built DICE from the ground up. I only joined after I realized my talent for pranks. I looked up at my twin's face, seeing his tears as well. It was rare to see his mask dropped, allowing him to show his true emotions. If anyone else was here, he'd say it was no big deal and just laugh it off.</p><p>"How the hell is that a motive to kill. That just gives us more reason to stay." "Who the hell knows. But one thing's for sure. No one can find out about this. We'll need to change our plans." "How?" Kokichi looked down at me. "There's no point in continuing all this if we don't have a world to go back to. We need to find a way for us to all die. It's the only way now. How, I don't know. But we'll figure it out." Even with his tears, he managed to smile. "We're the Ouma twins. We'll figure it out."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Miu wanted to see my brother. I didn't like the sound of that.</p><p>Kokichi and I had gotten back from the tunnel and gone our separate ways. I ran into Shuichi and he said there was another Flashback Light. I still wasn't over what I saw, so I told him a bullshit excuse to give me time to find my brother. When I finally found him again, I told him about the light and we walked to the cafeteria.</p><p>No one questioned why we were together, only wondering what happened to the key. We had thrown the card into the abyss of the Death Road to make sure no one could use it. Kokichi said he couldn't figure out where it went to, so he acted upset that he couldn't use it. Miu seemed to be onto him, but Kaito brushed it off and used the light.</p><p>This memory was about the meteorites. While everyone questioned what happened, Kokichi and I looked at each other, able to put two and two together. The Earth was wiped out because of the meteorites. But how the hell are we alive? The Gofer project had failed. What the hell was going on?</p><p>Miu seemed to go crazy over it and I was able to see she was planning something. What she was planning, I didn't know for sure. But I was pretty damn certain murder was on her mind.</p><p>The next day, Kokichi and I met in private to discuss our plan to get everyone killed. On the third day, Gonta was bent on fighting Monokuma, but of course, Kokichi was all about keeping it going. It hurt me to see him lie to us and himself, but it couldn't be helped. Hell, I was doing the same. Kaito ended up punching my twin and as much as I wanted to fight him, I had to stay calm. I can't let my mask fall. Kiibo got Kaito to calm down, but Kaito told Kokichi that everything he said had to be a lie. But I could tell from his face he was still torn from what we saw. If only we could tell the others.</p><p>Later, before I could speak with him, Miu asked for Kokichi's help with something. So now I was outside the door to the computer room, listening to them talk about a virtual world. As she talked about it, I had the sneaking suspicion she had something planned in this world.</p><p>Kokichi volunteered to help set up places to sit when we go in and when he left, I walked up to him. "What does she have planned?" Kokichi jumped before realizing it was me. "She plans to kill me. I could tell that she made adjustments to do so. You know more about computers, so when she leaves, you need to look through the files." I nodded and stayed with him to help set up. When we arrived with the chairs, Miu looked at me confused but didn't question it.</p><p>When she left, I made a beeline for the computer, pulling up the files. I use to pull pranks by messing with files on computers, especially at school, so I knew enough about computers to see if anything is different from other files. Kokichi continued the setup while I did so.</p><p>When all the chairs were in place, my twin came over to look at my progress. "Anything?" "Something's different about the map, but I'm not experienced enough to know what yet. I looked at the avatar files and found something with two characters. Everyone is set as human, but Miu's is an object. Might have something to do with the map." I clicked off Miu's files and went to the other character, Kokichi's.</p><p>"You are human as well. But with you, it seems you're set to be paralyzed if you touch Miu." I continued to look through the files and found something else. "Miu said she removed anything that could be used a weapon, correct?" Kokichi nodded. "There's still a hammer. I don't know about you, but that can be used to kill." The male took a step back with his thinking face before he smirked.</p><p>"I see." He chuckled and looked up at me. "We could work this in our favor. But I need to speak to Monokuma before I can be sure." It wasn't rare for Kokichi to keep plans to himself, but it was only when he wasn't sure if it would work. I decided to trust him like I always do.</p><p>After making sure everything was back the way we found it, we left the room, hoping whatever Kokichi had in mind would work.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>I looked down at my avatar. It was small and I felt like a chibi. "I hate this."</p><p>We were finally in the virtual world now, thanks to Monokuma and his promise for the secret of the outside world. I still didn't have a clear look at what my twin had planned, but we'd have to find a way to talk it over.</p><p>Kokichi, who entered at the same time as me with Gonta, laughed. "Come on, Sis. You look so cute!" "And you look like dog shit as always." His smile just widened as Miu entered last. She took us into the next room and explained the map and the rules of the world, but then I saw something. It was different from what I saw before. What did changing the map have to do with murdering Kokichi?</p><p>Kokichi finally seemed to get bored and tried to go off on his own, saying he was going to investigate on his own. Kaito wasn't about to let him go alone, but Gonta volunteered to go with him. Kokichi looked over at me. "No, how about my sister go with me? No offense, Gonta, but Y/N knows all my tricks. She can keep a better eye on me." He winked and I immediately understood. He wants to get us alone to go over the plan.</p><p>I sighed and scratched my nose. "It is true. I'll try my best to keep him out of trouble. And not kill him." The idiots looked at each other and nodded. Glad to know they still believed my lie.</p><p>We made our way to the back of the mansion, making sure no one was following us. "Is everything in motion? What are we doing?" "First, is there anything you noticed that was suspicious?" "Well, yeah." I pointed to the black wall next to the mansion. "That's supposed to be the middle of the map. But now there's a wall." Kokichi nodded and walked over to it. He placed his hand on it. "So I can't go through. But," he grabbed a pebble that was on the ground and tossed it at the wall, the pebble going though. "I see. I understand now. Okay, here's the plan."</p><p>He began explaining everything, about how Miu was going about everything and how we were going to kill her. But the moment he mentioned Gonta being the one to kill her, I couldn't help but slap him. "Ow. What the hell?" "Sorry, but there's no way we can get him to kill. Even if we do, he'll just confess everything. That'll ruin the entire plan." "Okay, what do you suggest then." "I'll do it."</p><p>His purple eyes widened and he grabbed me my shoulders. "What, you can't! What if you get found out-" "If everything goes according to the plan, they won't. And once they vote wrong and you're killed, I'll follow soon after." Kokichi gritted his teeth. He knew I was right. But if they did somehow find out, oh well. I committed a horrendous act. I deserved to be punished.</p><p>"Hey, if I die, you'll come up with something else. I know it." He looked up at me and I smiled, taking his hands off my shoulders. "Fine. Let's get this over with."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Kokichi and I made our way to the roof. We finally split up and I was put on searching the entrance hall and bathroom. Kokichi came out of the salon and I grabbed the toilet paper. All we needed was to wait for Miu.</p><p>I hid behind the brick wall while Kokichi stood out in the open. My heart was beating a mile a minute. I still couldn't believe I was going through with this. I thought I'd kill myself before I took another life, but this was the only way.</p><p>After what felt like hours, I heard the door open and looked to see the blonde bitch herself. I saw the hammer behind her back and scowled, waiting for the signal. "Oh, hello Miu! Are you here to kill me?" I saw her hand begin to shake, clearly hesitating. "I'm sorry. But I have to get out of here. My inventions are going to save the world and I can't let my talent go to waste." "Oh, I understand. But that's not what's about to happen."</p><p>He glanced over and winked. I immediately took action. I sprinted to the girl and kicked the back of her knee, making her fall. Once she was on her knees, I wrapped the toilet paper around her neck and tightened it. I half expected it to rip, but Miu was right. Objects were unbreakable.</p><p>I held onto the paper and tightened it around her neck. "This is what you get for even <em>thinking</em> of killing my brother." I saw her eyes widen when she realized who it was. She scratched at the paper, but to no avail. Even after she stopped moving, I kept the paper around her neck, making sure she was dead.</p><p>Kokichi smirked. "You know what to do now." He walked back into the mansion and I got to work, sliding the body to the other side of the wall and using the toilet paper to get down from the roof. I tried to get back to the bathroom but saw Shuichi and Tsumugi. Without thinking, I threw the roll to the other side of the walkway as the two saw me.</p><p>"Y/N, what are you doing out here?" "Oh, I heard a thud and decided to check it out. Is that why you're out here?" Tsumugi nodded, but Shuichi seemed to have something else on his mind. I doubt he could see through my lie, but if he can, the plan was already falling apart.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Kokichi was on the chopping block. They had already figured out Kokichi killed Miu. Or, rather, he had something to do with it. This was what we wanted, but even then, I felt the guilt weighing on my heart.</p><p>
  <em>'Just a little longer.'</em>
</p><p>Kokichi continued to try to prove his innocence, but of course, no one believed him. "I'm telling you, I wasn't on the roof! I was in the salon the whole time-" "Wait a minute. You're lying." Shuichi interrupted. "Lying? About what?" "Before the murder happened, I went to the salon to check on you. But you weren't there." Everyone looked at Kokichi as he had a blank face. I, on the other hand, saw what he was doing.</p><p>Admittedly, he was doing what we wanted. But lying about it? I'm a hypocrite, but I couldn't let it slide this time. If he was going to accuse him, he was going to at least tell the truth.</p><p>Everyone was quick to believe Shuichi. Kokichi looked like he was about to give in, but I smirked and scratched my nose. My twin saw our signal and his eyes widened, shaking his head. Before he could say anything, I burst into laughter, almost sounding like a witch.</p><p>The others looked at me, confusion and fear in their eyes. "Man, Shuichi. If you're going to accuse someone, you shouldn't lie about it. It hurts your chances of getting right." "Y/N, what are you doing-" "I'm just going to tell the truth. Shuichi just lied and I hate liars."</p><p>"Listen up everyone! I'm about to take away the mystery, so you better listen." "Y/N, don't do this!" I ignored my brother and cleared my throat. "You see. The culprit of Miu Iruma's murder is...me."</p><p>I saw everyone's faces slowly turn into disbelief and confusion. "No. There's no way! Why are you covering for Kokichi?! You'll die too!" I looked at Kaito with a scowl. The mask I had so desperately tried to keep on had slipped off. "I'm not covering for anyone. I really did kill her."</p><p>Kokichi's face contorted into anger. "What the hell, Y/N! This isn't part of the plan!" I put on a blank face and scratched the back of my neck. "Well, plans don't always go accordingly." I opened my eyes and saw everyone wanting an explanation.</p><p>"I guess I could tell you guys everything." And so I did. I told them about me finding out Miu's plan, my findings on the computer. I kept Kokichi out of it as much as I could to make it seem like killing Miu was my idea and Kokichi was just the one who helped.</p><p>"Why, Y/N? Why would you save Kokichi?!" These guys are idiots. "Well, she was planning to frame Kaito and get out of here alive for her own selfish needs. My reasons aren't important. If I hadn't killed her, she would have just tried again. She wouldn't hesitate to kill all of you just to get out of here." Not like there was anything to go back to. I did her a favor.</p><p>"Put the pieces together, Shuichi. Prove to everyone I killed Miu." Shuichi looked at me before nodding hesitantly. I looked over at my twin. His mask was also gone and he looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown. While the others tried to prove I wasn't the culprit and Shuichi was quietly thinking about it, I played with the locket around my neck.</p><p>"All the pieces fit. Y/N is the only one who could have done it." "Why...Why are you doing this?!" A small voice came from Kokichi. He looked straight at me with tears in his eyes. "Why did you have to confess! You should have defended yourself!" I smiled at him, making his face relax. "I can't defend myself if I'm the culprit."</p><p>Shuichi gave the closing argument and everyone was convinced I did it. When the voting came, there were seven votes for me and two votes for Kokichi.</p><p>"Correct again! The culprit of this case, Miu Iruma's murderer, was none other than Y/N Ouma!" This was it. This was the end. I deserved it. "Y/N, can you tell us? Why did you do all this?" I smiled. How do I tell the truth without blowing Kokichi's cover? Oh, I know.</p><p>"You remember when Kokichi and I ran off on our own? We found the Flashback Light and used it. What we found was...horrifying. I can't even put it into words." I played with my locket as I continued. "As much as I hated the little shit, I saw no point in leaving. I felt...despair. I told Kokichi about Miu's plan and we worked together to stop her. You guys were to believe Kokichi killed her. When you voted wrong and you all died, I would kill myself. The plan was for you to all die without knowing the truth."</p><p>The students looked at each other in disbelief. I know what they were thinking, but I couldn't tell them. Kokichi still had a plan to execute. I looked over at him and saw tears and snot running down his face. This wasn't his usual fake crying. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug.</p><p>"It's okay. You'll come up with another plan. You have to." Kokichi couldn't bring himself to let me go. "Don't go. Please." "I have to. I'm sorry." I put my hand in his pocket before letting go of him. "Please, Monokuma. I deserve punishment too! I'm an accomplice!" "Sorry kiddo, the one who does the deed is the only one punished!" I wiped a tear away and smiled, kissing him on the forehead. "Don't cry for me. Please." Kokichi sniffed and nodded.</p><p>The red button appeared in front of Monokuma. "Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for Y/N Ouma, the Ultimate Prankster. Let's give it everything we've got! It's PUNISHMENT TIME!"</p><p>Monokuma slammed the gavel on the button and a chain appeared, wrapping around my neck, and dragged me off to my punishment.</p><p>
  <b>Third Person</b>
</p><p>Y/N sat in a large room on a throne in the middle of the room. There were masks and prank toys all over the ground. She stood up and stepped on the ground, but the tile sunk and she was met by a red glove to the face. The punch flew her a good two feet. She fell on her back. As soon as she did, the floor under her opened and another glove punched her, sending her flying into the air.</p><p>The teen fell back to the ground, the air being knocked out of her and cracking a few ribs. Looking up, she saw a door and slowly got up, moving to the door. She kept getting punched, but they weren't as strong as before. All they did was give her a busted lip and a black eye.</p><p>Y/N reached the door and opened it, stumbling inside. As she laid on the ground, a single light turned on, showing nothing but air vents all over the walls. A green gas began to flow from the vents and Y/N had no choice but to breathe it in. She began coughing and turned to the door, trying to open it, but it was locked. More gas flooded the room and Y/N's face began to form a smile.</p><p>She began laughing and couldn't stop. The toxins overtook her lungs and she let out one final laugh before going limp, a smile still on her face.</p><p>
  <b>Kokichi's POV</b>
</p><p>That...That was Y/N's laughing gas. But a more lethal version. How did.....it doesn't matter.</p><p>I looked down at the ground, my hair over my eyes. The one person who cared for me, my only family left, had died right in front of my eyes. I couldn't believe it. She was dead. And it was all my fault.</p><p>Everyone else was crying at the loss of another classmate. But I couldn't bring myself to do that. I said I wouldn't cry. "Kokichi, why don't you tell us now? The secret of the outside world." At that moment, something snapped. The outside world.</p><p>The whole reason Miu was going to kill me was because of the outside world. The reason we came up with the plan to kill everyone was because of the outside world. The reason my sister was dead. Was because of the outside world.</p><p>The others kept nagging me on. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "I don't wanna." "Huh?" Shuichi looked at me confused. "I don't want to, idiots!" Laughter exploded from my lungs. They all looked at me horrified, but I didn't care. There was no reason for me to still live. At that moment, I came up with a plan. I will end this killing game.</p><p>"I can't believe you guys fell for that! I would never cry over someone, least of all, Y/N. She may be blood, but she's been dead to me for a long while! If I really wanted to save everyone, I would have never enlisted her help. So, in other words, Miu AND Y/N died meaningless deaths!" Kaito lunged at me, but I dodged and punched him in the stomach, making him fly back. "Oh, I'm sorry, my fist slipped."</p><p>Maki looked at me with an evil look in her eye. If this was a different situation, I probably would have let her kill me then and there. But I had a job to do. "You're way slower, Kaito. Are you hiding something from the others? Wouldn't that be a laugh and a half."</p><p>No one seemed to hear me though. They all rushed to the astronaut's aid. Normally, that would have hurt. But I was numb now. Nothing could change that. While everyone was busy with Kaito, I quietly left the trial grounds.</p><p>Once I was in the courtyard, I looked up at the stars above. The same ones I looked up at with my sister when we first came here. She was scared and I comforted her by stargazing. It helped both of us.</p><p>I put my hands in my pocket but felt something in my right one. I grabbed it and pulled it out. It was the silver locket Y/N wore. She must have given it to me during our hug. I could still feel her arms around me, her lips on my forehead.</p><p>I opened the locket and looked at the picture. It was a picture of us. We wore matching outfits and our clown masks were on the side of our heads, our smiles wide. This picture was taken outside DICE headquarters when she first joined.</p><p>I smiled at the memory as I closed the locket, putting it back in my pocket.</p><p>"It's finally time. I will end this killing game. I promise you that, Sis."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>